Al Final
by GreenEyesSpn
Summary: Despues de la perdida de Castiel y de Bobby, Lucifer les hace compañia.  Mi primer Fic, producto de que CW nos tiene sin capitulos todas las semanas y estoy con sindrome de abstinencia.  Nada es mio, todo de CW.


Disclaimer: Nada es mio, todo de CW, si fuera mio, aisssss pobre Dean...

Ubicado después del 7x12.

Posible Spoiler.

AL FINAL

3 horas…

Esta inquieto… Si bien Dean sólo fue a buscar provisiones, y la cabaña en la que se esconden esta retirada del pueblo, y solo se fue hace tres horas, no es que esté demorándose mucho… pero algo lo inquieta y no está tranquilo… El notebook descansa en la mesa, la investigación acerca de los leviatanes es urgente, apremia, pero no puede concentrarse… vigila el camino a través de la ventana, esperando que el auto que maneja su hermano aparezca…

8 horas…

Ya es mucho tiempo, tiene derecho a preocuparse, marca el celular de Dean por enésima vez… buzón de voz… buzón de voz,_ -¡mierda!-_, se mueve por la habitación a grandes pasos, apretando el celular nerviosamente, una risita cínica se hace escuchar cada tanto, Sam no lo mira pero sabe que esta ahí, sentado en el brazo del sofá, esperando como él.

17 horas…

Es de madrugada y no ha podido comunicarse con Dean… esperara unas horas mas para llamar a Frank, el único con el que mantienen contacto desde que Bobby no esta… Ha revisado las cosas de Dean y todo esta allí, su ropa, sus armas, sus documentos falsos incluso los verdaderos… se fue con lo puesto, no puede haberse ido… No recuerda nada suficientemente "extraño" en el comportamiento de su hermano los últimos días, la mañana anterior… solo la tristeza habitual… ¿Se le pasaría algo por alto? _– Debe estar pasándolo bien en algún bar, no te preocupes tanto –_ Sam se aprieta la cicatriz en la mano con todas sus fuerzas… _- Y si no vuelve, ¿que importa?, lo pasaremos mejor… -_ No tiene efecto, Lucifer sigue ahí, sonriendo…

5 días…

Frank no sabe nada de Dean, Sam ya no puede quedarse en la cabaña sin hacer nada… No ha dormido mucho, una desazón no lo deja descansar, es miedo claramente, de no ver mas a su hermano, de no saber que le ocurrió, de estar SOLO, ahora sí, sin nadie mas… - _Pero Sammy, tu no estas solo, me tienes a mi…_ -, Sam toma su navaja y se sube la manga de la camisa, _- yo nunca te dejare, lo sabes, estamos juntos en esto, como debe ser… - _Se hace un corte bajo el codo, sobre otros que ya están cicatrizando… - _Como siempre a sido y será, Sammy_… - No deja de escucharlo, tendrá que encontrar otra forma de hacerlo callar, se revuelve inquieto y sigue preparando un bolso con sus cosas, debe evitar a Lucifer mientras camina por la habitación, pero no lo mira…

3 semanas…

No sabe que hacer, esta agotado, confundido, la tristeza le aprieta el pecho, el miedo lo acecha contantemente, no ha podido cazar, no confía en nadie, los Leviatanes lo siguen de cerca, esta seguro… Solo se ha escondido de motel en motel tratando de encontrar alguna pista de Dean y de que no lo encuentren ellos, pero no hay nada… a estado tentado de dejarse atrapar para saber si los leviatanes tienen a Dean, pero finalmente no puede… si así fuera se lo habrían hecho saber, para que saliera de su escondite ¿no?… - _Finalmente estamos solos Sammy, deberíamos llevarnos mejor, ¿no crees?_ – Sam suspira y se tapa la cara con las manos, - _Vamos Sammy, esto pasará y verás que nos espera una nueva vida!_ - , no puede evitar llorar, lo hace mucho últimamente, solloza desesperado, incontrolable, Lucifer se sienta a su lado y lo abraza, Sam lo siente real, muy real, la mano de Lucifer palmeando su hombro y su aliento en su oído mientras susurra – _Shhh Sammy, todo va a estar bien, ahora puedes ser quien tu quieras… _-

3 días…

Dean observa a su hermano agitarse en sueños, otra maldita pesadilla, mas balbuceos sin sentidos… la preocupación no le da descanso, solo ha logrado que Sam tome un poco de agua en los breves y pocos momentos en que ha estado semiconciente, y aun en esos momentos parece estar soñando, mirando desenfocado, a través de él, sin reconocerlo… Tres días de delirio constante son demasiados, está solo, aislado y no puede ayudar a Sam, no ha logrado sacarlo de ese estado de inconciencia, no se esta alimentando… Dean se seca las lágrimas bruscamente con el brazo, aspira bocanadas de aire, porque parece que se ahoga, parece que la habitación se le viene encima, parece que va a estallar de impotencia, porque al final de todo, de todo lo que han pasado, de haber muerto y resucitado, de haber ido al cielo y al infierno, Sam parece haberse ido a un lugar donde él no puede acompañarlo… Lo que tanto temió y a lo que nunca se atrevió a ponerle un nombre ni en sus pensamientos, parece que finalmente ha vencido a su hermano… la locura.

3


End file.
